1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, relate to a level shifter, a system-on-chip including the same, and a multimedia device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A level shifter may be a component which receives a signal of a first voltage domain and outputs a signal of a second voltage domain different from the first voltage domain. The level shifter may be used between voltage domains in which different voltages are used.
A system-on-chip (SOC) may include a plurality of intellectual property (IP) blocks and a processor. The processor may operate relatively rapidly as compared with the IP blocks. In order to improve the performance of the processor, a voltage level of a clock supplied to the processor may be set to be higher than that supplied to the IP blocks. The system-on-chip may use a level shifter to increase a voltage level of a clock supplied to the processor.